Life at School
by JonasSalvatoreLover
Summary: Following Mitchie at school while being Shane Grey's girlfriend. With bumps along the road with Shane and Mitchie be able to handle the pressure of being Hollywood's new "it" couple?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Camp Rock in any way :/**

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
>of what it means to know just who I am<br>I think I've finally found a better_

_SLAM._

A hand flew out of the quilt cover and slammed down on the alarm clock which was waking the 17 year old girl from her deep slumber.

_Knock Knock_

"You up yet?" asked the teen's Mum from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Ye..ah" slurred the sleepy teenagers

The quilt cover flew from half way down the bed to uncover the pretty brunette who was sporting a bed head. She clambered out of bed and shuffled to her wardrobe to choose the clothes she would wear for her first day back at school. The first day of her last year.

"Hmmmm. What to wear?" She wondered, tapping her chin whilst pulling clothes out of the wardrobe and throwing them behind her, adding to the ever growing discard pile of the floor of her bedroom.

She finally settled on a pair of bright red skinny jeans with a Camp rock t-shirt with a leather jacket that was much too large on her.

She smirked at the leather jacket when she looked at herself in her floor length mirror.

She grabbed her bag and flung open her bedroom door and danced her way down the stairs.

She went into the kitchen to find a plate of toast, on the kitchen table, waiting for her. She sat down and quickly ate the toast before jumping up, kissing her mums cheek and running swiftly out the door. She walked 4 doors down to her best friend, Sierra's, house and knocked on the door.

The door flew open to reveal a 17 year old girl with extremely curly hair.

"MITCHIE!" she squealed as she flung herself forward to hug her best friend. "Where have you been all summer? Where did you get that t-shirt? Did you go to Camp Rock? I thought you couldn't afford it? Whose"

"Sierra! One question at a time! Right. Camp. Camp. Yes. My mum got a job there and i got in at a discounted rate." Mitchie replied to the slur of questions Sierra threw at her as they started their short walk to school.

"Okay. But is that your leather jacket? It's huge on you."

"No it's not my jacket but my boyfriend gave me it to remember him by because I won't see him much."

"Wait wait. Boyfriend?" Sierra asked Mitchie in a surprised tone.

"Yes boyfriend." Mitchie replied calmly.

Just as Sierra was about to question Mitchie, Mitchie's phone interrupted them.

"Hello" Mitchie said through the phone.

"Hey Mitch." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Oh hey Shane" Mitchie said, she was now very red in the face.

"OMG it's your boyfriend. Isn't it Mitchie?" Sierra whisper yelled.

Mitchie just nodded to Sierra while she told Shane that she couldn't speak at the moment as she was nearly at school.

After they had hung up a stream of questions flew out of Sierra mouth, which were all variations of "who is your boyfriend?"

Mitchie just held up her hand and said "I will tell you later, he doesnt want people to know yet. He wants me to live a normal life."

Sierra looked confused but nodded anyway.

**Please let me know whether i should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Camp Rock.**

Chapter 2

The two senior girls walked through the looming school doors and were greeted with the usual ignorance they receive from their classmates.

"Nothing's changed then?" Mitchie asked Sierra with a risen eye brow and a smirk plastered on her face.

Sierra just glanced at her before dragging her off to the school office to pick up their timetables.

"Come one before the que gets any worse." Sierra said to a shocked Mitchie.

10 minutes later the two girls had finally waited in the que and picked up their timetables.

"What have you got today Mitch?" Sierra asked.

"Erm... Double History with Butcher, Food Technology with Ivison, Biology with York and Chemistry with Newell. What about you?" Mitchie reeled off then asked her friend.

"Double R.E with Jackson, Mandarin with Kemp and Double P.E with Curtis." Sierra looked towards her friend with a disappointed look on her face as they shared not one class together.

"Ohh well. We may not have class together but we both have Link for registration and there is always break and lunch." Mitchie said to Sierra. "Now come on or we will be late for registration."

Once the girls had found their form room and sat down there was still 10 minutes until it actually began and they were sat listening to the schools resident bitch, Kayla Smith.

"Ohh yeah Shane and I spent the summer out on my Daddy's yacht off the Florida coast. Nate and Jason came now and then but didn't stay the whole time." Kayla bragged to her disciples.

Mitchie sniggered.

"Got a problem Torres or are you jealous that you have never had a boyfriend and probably never will?" Kayla asked Mitchie smugly.

"Oh no Kayla you see I do have a boyfriend and trust me it should be you who is jealous." Retorted Mitchie.

"Why would I be jealous of you? I mean your ugly, have no fashion sense, have no friends and are a liar." Kayla sneered.

Mitchie stood up and said "I refuse to put up with your crap this year! I have better and more friends that you have. You just have followers. As for the lying well that's were your wrong because i have a boyfriend and you would love to even say you have seen him live but NO you haven't because you're the compulsive liar not me!" with that Mitchie sat down and looked at the board just in time for their teacher to arrive.

Kayla kept glancing over at Mitchie all day with a look of pure shock on her face. Shock that anyone would ever stand up to her.

"_Would all students make their way to the auditorium immediately? Thank You." _Crackled the voice over the speakers.

Confused, Mitchie stood up, walked out of the hall and made her way to the auditorium.

She sat down with the rest of her peers with Sierra by her side and heard the opening notes to a very familiar song.

**There you go guys. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thank You. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Camp Rock.**

Chapter 3

_**She sat down with the rest of her peers with Sierra by her side and heard the opening notes to a very familiar song.**_

_Hello Beautiful_

Came that amazingly familiar voice from the seat behind Mitchie.

_How's it going?  
>But tonight I'm gonna fly<br>Yea tonight I'm gonna fly_

He stood up and made his way to the stage.

_'cause I could go across the world  
>See everything and never be satisfied<br>If I couldn't see those eyes  
>Hello Beautiful<em>

As he sang these lyrics he locked eyes with Mitchie and it was like everyone else around them disappeared and it was only them in the room.

_It's been a long time  
>since my phone's rung<br>and you've been on that line_

He grabbed the mic from the stand and made his way back off stage.

_I've been missing you it's true  
>But tonight I'm gonna fly<br>Yea tonight I'm gonna fly_

He made his way to the back of the room, where Mitchie was sat.

_'cause I could go across the world  
>See everything and never be satisfied<br>if I couldn't see those eyes_

As the last note rang out in the large auditorium, a loud gasp of surprise rang out just as Shane's lips met Mitchie's in their first kiss in two weeks since they left Camp Rock.

"WHAT?" Screamed an outraged Kayla. "Why would you want HER?"

Mitchie and Shane broke apart and Shane spun round to look at the girl that had just insulted Mitchie.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Mitchie is an amazing girl; she is beautiful, funny, caring and an amazing singer. Why wouldn't I want her? A better question would be why would anyone want to be with you? Mitchie has told me all about you. You are a snobby, spoilt little brat, who doesn't deserve my time of day. So just leave Mitchie alone." Shane said to Kayla.

Kayla looked shocked and upset but Mitchie just looked smug and had tears of joy in her eyes. She felt loved.

"Thank you" Mitchie whispered in Shane's ear as she hugged him.

Shane tightened his arms, which were currently wrapped around Mitchie's waist.

"Shane we need you on stage." Nate said into the mic that was on stage.

Shane unwrapped Mitchie from his embrace, pecked her lips and jumped back up onto the stage and got ready to sing.

"All right guys this one is a new song. This one's for you Mitch." As Shane said this, Kayla fled from the auditorium in tears.

_Called you for the first time yesterday  
>I finally found the missing part of me<br>I felt so close but you were far away  
>Left me without anything to say<em>

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
>I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again<br>Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
>I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again<em>

_I can't get your smile out of my mind  
>(I can't get you outta my mind)<br>I think about your eyes all the time  
>You're beautiful but you don't even try<br>(You don't even, don't even try)  
>Modesty is just so hard to find<em>

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
>I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again<br>Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
>I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again<em>

_I kissed her for the first time yesterday  
>Everything I wished that it would be<br>Suddenly I forgot how to speak  
>Hopeless, breathless, baby can't you see?<br>Now I'm_

_Now I'm speechless over the edge, I'm just breathless  
>I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again<br>Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
>I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again<br>Oh! Lovebug again_

As Shane sang this song tears appeared in Mitchie's eyes, which were linked with Shanes. It was then Mitchie realised...

**Here you go guys. Please tell me what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Camp Rock.**

Chapter 4

_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again  
>Oh! Lovebug again<em>

_As Shane sang this song tears appeared in Mitchie's eyes, which were linked with Shanes. It was then Mitchie realised..._

That Sierra was not y her side as she had been throughout the night. Mitchie looked round scanning the crowd for her best friends face. She couldn't see her.

She spun around and shot Shane a sheepish look and mouthed "sorry" before she ran out of the hall to try and find her best friend of 10 years.

She ran around the corner and collided with the form of her best friend who was looking at Mitchie with a shocked yet angry face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sierra asked Mitchie.

"Tell you what?" Mitchie replied in a shocked and upset, that her friend was being this way, tone.

"That you and Shane were together? Aren't I important enough to know? Or am I just not cool enough to know about your superstar boyfriend?" Sierra ranted at Mitchie.

Mitchie just stared at Sierra in shock of what she had just asked.

"That's what I thought" Sierra said before turning round and walking off leaving a very shocked, very upset Mitchie there frozen.

"_How had my day gone from amazing to awful in the space of 5 minutes?" _Mitchie asked herself. Before collecting herself and walking back to the hall, shoulders heavy and tears streaming down her pretty face.

**Sorry it's so short and sorry I haven't been updating. Y11 sucks, so much homework and College applications as well. :/ anyway please review and i will try get a new chapter up in the next couple of days.**


	5. Authors Note Sorry

**Life at School**

**Authors note**

**I am so so so so so sorry I have not updated!**

**School took over :/ but I have finished now, so I promise I will try to write a new chapter and upload it this week sometime!**

**Again I am so sorry! **

**Please hold on for a couple more days and there should hopefully be a new chapter. I have too much free time so hopefully a new chapter will come out of it **

**JonasSalvatoreLover**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Camp Rock! Disney do! And I also don't own the Jonas Brothers **

**Chapter 4 snippet.**

_"That's what I thought" Sierra said before turning round and walking off leaving a very shocked, very upset Mitchie there frozen._

_"__How had my day gone from amazing to awful in the space of 5 minutes?"__Mitchie asked herself. Before collecting herself and walking back to the hall, shoulders heavy and tears streaming down her pretty face._

**Chapter 5...finally :P**

Mitchie continued to walk dejectedly down the school hallways until she was pushed to the floor from behind.

"What the hell" Mitchie mumbled to herself before hearing,

"YOU BITCH!" from Kayla. Mitchie closed her eyes in preparation of what was coming her way, she felt like she had give up. Her best friend since she was 3 hated her all because she didn't tell her about Shane straight away. She was flipped over and pinned to the floor by her shoulders, still with her eyes closed.

All of a sudden Mitchie felt a burning pain on her face, she soon realised that Kayla was scratching her face leaving red marks on Mitchies face and her long, red fingernails had just broke the skin on her face and blood had started to trickle down her cheeks mixing with the tears that were already there.

"You little slut! Shane is mine! I told you to stay away from anyone I like! You stupid little slag!" Each sentence Kayla said was punctuated with a slap to Mitchie's sore face.

Shane, Nate and Jason chose this moment to walk down the corridor toward the exit so they could leave. Shane was texting Mitchie on his phone so didn't notice the scene before him until he heard Nate and Jason shouting and running ahead. Shane looked up and gasped before sprinting to drag the girl off of his girlfriend.

Shane dragged Kayla off of Mitchie while Nate and Jason detached the two girls pinning Mitchie to the floor.

Shane was about to scream at the girl he had just dragged off Mitchie but thought that she was not worth it and ran back over to Mitchie.

Shane cradled Mitchie to his chest while whispering in her ear "Everything is going to be ok Beautiful. She will never come near you again."

Nate came up behind the couple and put his hand on Shane's shoulder.

"Jason has gone to get the Head Mistress. He should be back soon and then we should really take Mitchie to the hospital." Nate said to Shane quietly like he was afraid of scaring Mitchie.

**5 Minutes later**

Jason soon arrived back where Shane, Mitchie and Nate were. Kayla stood against the lockers looking smug, she had stayed because she knew either way she was in trouble but she wasn't bothered in her mind Mitchie deserved what she had done. She thought that Shane might not like Mitchie after seeing her face all screwed up and seeing how weak she was, not being able to fight them off, and he might leave her and decided that she, Kayla, was a much better choice of a girlfriend for a superstar.

Mitchie was still wrapped up in Shane's embrace crying into his shirt.

The Head of the school was just behind Jason, and gasped when she saw Shane Grey sat on the floor with Mitchie Torres in his arms crying her eyes out. She also noticed Kayla Smith leaning against a row of lockers with a smug smirk covering her face.

"What is going on here?" Mrs Kelson said in her authoritative voice.

Nate quickly explained to Mrs Kelson what they had walked in on and she was appalled.

"Can we take Mitchie to the hospital now?" Shane asked quietly.

"Go. Now." Mrs Kelson replied "Not you Kayla." She added quickly when she saw the girl trying to follow the famous three and Mitchie.

"My office." She said to the girl and when she didn't make a move to walk to her office added "NOW!" Kayla quickly scurried off down the corridor towards the heads office and her impending trouble.

**At The Hospital**

"Mitchie you need to let go of my so the doctor can examine you." Shane said softly to his scared girlfriend who was trembling in his arms.

When Mitchie finally let go Shane stepped away and took a seat in the chair next to her bed so the Doctor could get in to examine Mitchie's face.

"Will you phone Connie please Nate? Let her know what is happening. I would but I very much doubt Mitchie would want me to leave at the moment." Shane said to his younger bandmate and brother.

"Sure. I wont be long." Nate replied with and understanding tone and added "Come on Jas we can go and get a drink and something to eat while we phone Connie. Want anything Shane? Mitch?"

"No thanks" Both replied and Nate and Jason both left with a sad smile on their faces.

**I am sorry it has been so long! I am also sorry it is short, I just wanted to get something written and posted. Hope you enjoyed it though so please Review, Favourite and Alert it, what ever you prefer.**

**JonasSalvatoreLover A.K.A Charlie :D**


	7. Sorry :) Authors Note please read though

I am not promising anything but I will try to upload a new chapter if I can. My laptop is broke so I'm using my iPad so it may take a bit of time but I have 2 weeks off college. Review if you want a new chapter and I will try my best :D

Charlie :)


End file.
